


Sing for the Moment

by Anciental



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, Hair Pulling, Light dom/sub undertones, Rose's Room, Size Kink, Teasing, Voice Kink, Young Greg, gregrose, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anciental/pseuds/Anciental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Greg liked being the little spoon, but he <em>loved</em> sitting in Rose's lap. Even before Rose moved them to third base. But there's a first time for everything, and Greg sure isn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for the Moment

Greg always thought being the big spoon was overrated. Sure it was nice to hold someone, but being held was even better. Resting in the embrace of a set of soft, plush arms, feeling the press of a body behind him... 

Yeah. Greg liked being the little spoon. 

But he _loved_ sitting in Rose's lap. 

She was just so big. She could slouch down and rest her chin on his head. She could wrap her arms around him and hold onto her elbows. She could envelop him until she was the only thing in the universe.

They were sitting together in Rose's room, like they did when they wanted to be alone. While Greg liked Garnet well enough and Amethyst was a blast, sometimes he didn't want to get up and play Catch the Shifting Ball of Energy after only 15 minutes with his... girlfriend? Right? And he felt bad that Pearl left the temple whenever he came over. They should sit down and have a talk. Maybe have Garnet help with that. 

But not at the moment, because Greg was nestled in Rose's lap, and Rose was stroking his hair. She was running her fingers through it, tugging at the ends. Not talking, just. Sitting. Being together. Greg hummed his appreciation. 

"I love your hair, Greg," Rose whispered down into his crown. 

"...Really?" He asked, curious. He reached a hand up to twirl one of Rose's low hanging curls. While no one could say Greg was ashamed of his mane, his size wasn't the only place where Rose outmatched him. He peaked up at her from under his fringe.

Rose was smiling down at him. Man, he loved that smile. Not quite a smirk, but far from innocent. Rose wrapped a hand around his, still holding her curl, and nested the other deep in his hair.

"It's not as much fun to play with my hair," Rose replied. She slowly tugged his hair down. Greg leaned into the pull and moaned softly. With his neck arched back, he couldn't help but stare up at her face. At the damn, beautiful sparkle in her eyes. At her lips, pressed together into an amused line, peaking up at the corners. He let his gaze linger there, caught, as they moved. She was saying something, but she was also pulling his hair again.

"Something you want, Greg?"

It was the way she said his name. Greg made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a gasp and grasped at her fingers but they were so much bigger than his, he could hardly get a grip on them. 

"Rose," he begged, and she chuckled down at him.

"Come on, Mr. Universe, use your pretty voice," Rose cooed, and oh man, that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Rose knew exactly which buttons to press. 

"K-kiss me, please." Greg didn't know how Rose pulled him from content to needy so quickly. The hand in his hair wouldn't let up, and he threaded his free hand, the one not caught up in hers, in the folds of her dress.

"Mmm, maybe just one." Rose leaned down to peck at the corner of his open mouth, and Greg swore this woman would be the glorious, euphoric death of him. She pulled back and he stretched up towards her, arching for her mouth. She let him kiss her, let Greg try to chase the smirk from her lips with kiss after desperate kiss. He couldn't help the indignant noise he made. It wasn't fair that she started the game and then teased him for playing.

Greg moaned again when Rose finally kissed him back in earnest and he rose up to push into her mouth. He fell short as the hand in his hair pulled him back and he let out a needy groan. Rose had her hand in the roots of his hair at the back of his head. Greg couldn't move unless she let him.

"Greedy little man, aren't you?" Rose teased.

"Yes," Greg gasped, desperately hoping she would let him kiss her again. Rose wrapped the hand holding Greg's around his stomach and pressed him to her chest. Their hair fell down around them as Rose leaned forward and the hand in Greg's hair guided his head back down to rest his neck. Greg's moan was muffled, trapped by the woman surrounding him.

"So impatient," Rose chided, but she didn't hide the amusement in her voice. "I want to hear your voice, Greg." 

And it was his name that spurred his tongue to action.

"Rose, yes, wh-what? Wha-at do you- whhhat should I-?" He hoped she didn't want him to sing. Greg didn't think he'd be able to sing. But he knew he'd try, because Rose could get him to do damn near anything.

"That was better, Mr. Universe, but I had something special in mind." Rose released his hand to wander lower. And Greg was suddenly aware of how hard he was, pressed up against her hand.

His moan rose in pitch. She was so big, he could tell through his jeans that his dick fit in the palm of her hand. Her fingers were curled down under his balls and her thumb ran down the crease where his leg met his hips. He gasped.

"Rose, ROSE!" This was new. This was brand new and he didn't know how badly he needed it. He didn't think he'd be able to bear it if she stopped. She moved the heel of her palm over the head of his dick and he was going to die. He was choking on his own groans.

"Beautiful..." she breathed into his hair.

"Rose, please, Rose-" Greg begged between panted breaths. He clenched and unclenched his fingers around the cloth in his hands. Her hand tightened around his crotch and he yelled, needing more.

"Since you asked so nicely. Help me get these out of the way?" Rose said, and Greg didn't know what she meant at first, but then his hands were at the button of his jeans. He leaned forward, trying to get them off his hips, but there wasn't enough space. Rose's hand left his crotch to hold his stomach and before he could bemoan the loss she was lifting him and his pants were around his knees and that was as far as he could get them but that was as far as he needed them to be.

Greg fell back into Rose's lap, out of breath. He didn't know why he was out of breath. The hand that was in his hair moved to cup his cheek and he leaned into it. Rose stroked his face. 

"Thanks, dear," Rose told him and placed a kiss to his crown. She called him her "good boy" and Greg felt an irrational swell of pride as he got his breathing in line. But he hadn't forgotten the point of the endeavor. He was so damn hard.

"Rose. Please," he begged. Rose slid her hand down his stomach and brushed her fingertips over his sensitive head. His breath caught in his throat. She took him in her hand and she was so soft and all around him and he couldn't take it. Greg loved this woman, needed her so bad. He didn't know what he would do with himself if she ever got tired of him.

"Come on, Mr. Universe," Rose commanded, barely loud enough to hear. "I want to hear you sing."

Greg screamed as he came. He hoped that was what she meant.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback would be greatly appreciated, especially because I'd like to continue to write for these two. For one, they definitely have to talk about whether Greg is actually into the power imbalance they have going on and make sure he feels respected at the end of the day.


End file.
